With Arms Wide Open
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy and Angel get an extremely pleasant surprise


TITLE: With Arms Wide Open  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel get an extremely pleasant surprise  
SPOILER: slight S1 ANGEL  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com- Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Big fat stupid hair icky moron owns Buffy and Angel (that would be Joss). Creed owns the song. The baby is mine! All mine!!!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is for Jess, because she's a huge songfic fan like me, and 'cause she sent the lyrics me to use them in a fic *again* g.   
  
  
  
//Well I just heard the news today   
  
It seems my life is going to change   
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray   
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face\\   
  
  
"Can you believe it Angel?" Buffy waved a little white plastic stick with two pink lines in the center in front of me. "I'm pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"   
  
She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back, kissing her hair and crying along with her at the prospect of having something we both agreed to accept living without. It wasn't until later that evening that I realized what was really happening, and I felt excitement running all through me.   
  
  
//With arms wide open   
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open\\   
  
  
"Do you wanna know the sex?" Dr. Moxon asked.   
  
I looked at Buffy and she looked at me. I couldn't read her eyes, but I desperately wanted to know. She was only three months along and I wanted to be able to pick out a name and decorate a room now. I wanted a way to refer to the baby while he or she grew in Buffy's stomach.   
  
"I wanna know," she finally admitted.   
  
"So do I."   
  
"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked.   
  
"I was waiting to see what you wanted." I told her.   
  
"So we want to know the sex?" Dr. Moxon asked.   
  
"Yes," we answered together.   
  
She looked at the monitor and smiled. "I think it's time to buy some pale blue paint for the nursery. You're having a boy."   
  
Buffy looked at me and beamed. "He's gonna look just like you." she smiled.   
  
"I hope not."   
  
"I think he'll be a beautiful combination of both of you." she pressed a button on a monitor and went over to the back of the machine. She pulled out a videotape and handed it to me. "And there's the first home movie of your baby."   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Buffy and I must've watched that tape a thousand times that first night while picking out a name. We finally decided on Kyle Justin Alexander. Buffy said Kyle Alexander sounded like a movie star name and that was why she liked it. I was just grateful she didn't want to name him Giles or Oz. True, it might've been nice, especially since we opted to take Xander's name as our own when we got married, but I like the idea of just picking something at random. We heard the name, liked it, and that was it.   
  
  
//Well I don't know if I'm ready   
  
To be the man I have to be   
  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side   
  
We stand in awe, we've created life\\   
  
  
"Are you sure you're in labor?" I asked her.   
  
"No, no, my back is killing me, my stomach feels like there's a band playing inside there and that big pool of liquid on the kitchen floor is from a bottle of juice I dropped."   
  
Hormones, I reminded myself. Just hormones.   
  
Buffy took the picture from our last ultrasound off the fridge and kissed it. "Momma's gonna see you soon, Kyle."   
  
I grabbed her bag and we were out of there, no time to worry or think about what was about to happen.   
  
  
//With arms wide open   
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open\\   
  
  
"Buffy, focus." I pointed to the crystal Willow had given her for protection when the baby was born. "If you concentrate on it--"   
  
"ANGEL!" she screamed. I held her hand and kept my mouth shut.   
  
"One more push," Dr. Moxon encouraged.   
  
"That's what you said *last* time!" Buffy yelled. I'd forgotten how loud she could be.   
  
"This is really it Buffy, really, one more."   
  
Buffy clutched my hand as hard as she could and pushed.   
  
Then we heard him crying.   
  
"He's out!"   
  
Buffy fell against my chest, crying and smiling and kissing my hands.   
  
The nurse wrapped him in a blue blanket and placed him in Buffy's arms. She kissed his forehead and held his tiny hand in hers.   
  
"Hi sweetheart. Hi Kyle. Welcome to Los Angeles."   
  
  
//Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open\\   
  
  
"You wanna hold him?" Buffy asked me a few hours later. Except for the short time when the doctor had taken him to make sure he was all right and weigh and measure him, he'd spent every minute since his birth in Buffy's arms.   
  
"You sure?" I asked. After all, she had carried him for nine months, I wasn't gonna cut short his first night in her embrace unless she needed a break.   
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired. Take him for a walk, call my mom and everyone."   
  
"It's two a.m." I smirked.   
  
"Do it anyway." she yawned and by the time I was slowly bouncing Kyle as I walked, she was sound asleep.   
  
  
//If I had just one wish   
  
Only one demand   
  
I hope he's not like me   
  
I hope he understands   
  
That he can take this life   
  
And hold it by the hand   
  
And he can greet the world   
  
With arms wide open...\\   
  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have called my mom?" Buffy asked as I pulled our new van into the driveway of our house. "I don't know if she would've minded the trip under these circumstances."   
  
"Now Buffy, we talked about this. You're tired and you've just had the baby. Rest a few days and everyone will come over this weekend."   
  
She sighed and unhooked her seat belt before getting out and taking the baby seat out, talking to our sleeping son while I fumbled for our keys. I unlocked the door and let her into our house.   
  
"Here," I took the carrier from her. "Go on into the kitchen and get something to drink."   
  
"Why?" she looked at me strangely.   
  
"You said you were thirsty."   
  
Buffy shrugged and went into the kitchen. I smirked as I heard a bunch of voices say "SURPRISE!!" and then Buffy squealing.   
  
"Come on, Kyle." I took him out of his carrier. "I think we'd better go meet the rest of the family."  



End file.
